


平行时空的你

by artzeoyoyo



Category: GODBAS, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzeoyoyo/pseuds/artzeoyoyo
Summary: 依旧起名废人，你的名字的穿越梗，另外借鉴逐月之月的情节，完全ooc，慎入慎入，我饭真人cp有毒的……以下文字及接下来的文字一个字都不要相信……全都是我脑洞。想让剧里的Wayo帮助Bas把喜欢说出口，想让剧中的Pha帮God认清自己的心，开了这个巨大无比的脑洞。现实比小说更残酷，希望借此脑洞满足我不吐不快的心。也希望有人能一起喜欢这个脑洞。





	1. Chapter 1

Bas扬扬手中的剧本，眉飞色舞的说，“这场戏我只要睡觉就可以了吼吼吼，P‘”翻了一页又开始摇头晃脑，“哈哈哈从昨天开始就好多睡觉的戏，P’你羡不羡慕？”

God好笑的打了Bas头一下，完全不能阻挡Bas得意洋洋爬上床去就位，准备开睡。

“3，2，1。开始！”

随着导演开拍令下，Bas一边提醒着自己这是在拍戏，一边默念着醒过来要接的台词却还是敌不住席卷而来的困意，床……实在太舒服了……这是Bas意识消失前的最后一个想法。

 

“喂，起来了。”

“喂，起来了。”

“喂，Yo学弟！”

 

Bas一下子惊醒了，转身就看见God坐在床边望着他，对了，他还在拍戏！Bas赶紧坐了起来。好在剧本里也写了Wayo现在是发懵的状态，这样应该能过吧。Bas 心里默默祈祷。

God开始说台词，“你是梦到满汉全席了吗？”

继续发懵。

又是God的台词，持续发懵，“………………孕吐。”

“孕吐你妹啊。”顺利接上了！Bas在心里给自己鼓起了掌。自己简直太棒棒了，睡醒了还能记得台词，平时手不离剧本的功夫没有白下啊，Bas又给自己点了个赞，简直快把自己感动哭了。而且导演没有喊cut！

两个人流畅的说着台词，对戏。

“你快去洗澡吧。我去给你买早餐。”

Bas开始磨磨叽叽往浴室挪，哦嚯，这场戏完事了。撒花～～～

 

坐在床边，Bas终于意识到哪里不对劲了……房间里静的可怕，God出房间后，屋里只有他一个人，导演摄像收音灯光师呢？他难道睡懵了一场戏已经拍完了大家撤了？那为什么刚才God还跟他对戏？刚才他们是在彩排对台词？可是彩排对台词不也应该要架机器摆灯光吗？Bas有点搞不懂现在的状况了。干脆追出去问问God好了，承认自己睡懵了也没事吧，他自己常常睡懵呢哼哼。

 

Bas刚要推门出去，Kim进来了。Bas松了一口气，“P’ Kim现在在排哪场戏啊？导演呢？”

Kim疑惑的看着他，把手搭到他额头上，“你昨晚被干到发烧了吗？在说胡话吗？”

“这都是什么乱七八糟的，P’Kim！”

“你才是什么乱七八糟的，P’Kim是什么鬼？”

“啊？你连你自己的名字都忘了？”

“我是Ming啊，Yo，你才是，为什么睡了一觉这么奇怪？我昨晚没回来，你们到底发生什么事了？”

Bas一时糊涂了，这到底怎么回事？正迷惑着，Tae和God一起进来了。

“P’Tae～”Bas试着跟Tae打招呼，果不其然，Tae也一脸迷茫，“P’ Tae是谁？”

“Yo你是生病还没好吗？为什么奇奇怪怪的？不对啊，昨天下午好好的啊。”Ming边说边伸手想试一下Bas额头温度。但Bas觉得Kim身后的God的目光快把Kim的那只手烧穿了。这么入戏？Bas疑惑到。

就在Kim的手抚上Bas额头的一瞬间，Bas突然明白过来了，“哈哈哈哈，你们是不是联合起来恶作剧？嫌我睡过头惩罚我？让我以为穿越了？哈哈哈，我是不会上当的！”说完，Bas冲去开门，“导演你是不是藏在门后准备录我出糗的样子，哈哈哈，我是不会让你得逞的！”

Tae Kim God三人目瞪口呆的看着Bas一脸笃定的把门打开，自然外边什么都没有。Bas开始疯狂的敲走廊上的每一个门，大喊着“P’Copter P’Tee 导演你们出来啊。这个一点都不好玩，我是不会上当的！”结果各个房间的人倒是纷纷出来了，全都惊恐的看着Bas。

Kim实在看不下去，硬拖着God俩人一起把Bas拽回了房间，“你到底怎么回事？”

“还有你，昨晚到底对我们Yo做了什么？为什么他一副精神错乱的样子！”Kim质问God。God还没来得及对那句“我们YO”质问呢，先被问懵了。“天地良心，我真的什么都没做。”God举双手投降。

Bas一脸呆滞的坐在床边，这一定是梦，自己一定是没睡醒。掐了自己一下，哇靠，好疼啊！这不是梦？不可能不可能的。Bas努力摇着头，妄图把这个想法从脑海里摇出去。

Kim God Tae三个人目睹了Bas一大早开始发神经，现在也开始搞不清楚状况了。

“对对对，没错，这一定是梦，肯定是梦。”Bas一边念叨着，一边往床上爬，妄图睡一觉所有的事情就都对了。

但显然另外过来叫他起床的三个人不是这么想的。这次God亲自上手把他拽下来了，“矮冬瓜，你不要闹了，其他人都已经集合去拍宣传照了。你不要又奇奇怪怪自己发什么神经。”

Bas看着近在咫尺的God的脸，突然有种奇怪的想法。

这不是God。

然后另一个更惊悚的想法如五雷轰顶般的在他脑海里炸开了，他这是穿越到自己演的小说／电视剧里了吗？那，真正的Wayo又去了哪儿呢？

 

现实

Yo翻了个身，美美的伸了个懒腰，真是一场好梦。他想到。结果一睁眼就看到帅气逼人的P’Pha在正上方紧紧盯着他。Yo瞬间清醒坐了起来了。

“你是梦到满汉全席了吗？”

P’Pha在跟自己说话，Yo这时才看到P’Pha后边还站了好多人，不光人，还有机器。Yo吓了一跳，“为什么房间里会有这么多人？”

周围的工作人员瞬间全都一脸八卦……这句话信息量好大哟……

God很无奈，伸手拿起旁边的剧本敲了Yo的头一下，“你还真是睡着了啊？我们还在拍戏呢。”

“拍戏？”

“你行不行啊，连哪一场戏不会都睡忘了吧。”God把剧本伸过来给Yo看。

Yo急急忙忙看起来，越看越疑惑，自己是日有所想夜有所思吗？自己都给自己编了这么大一出戏？都做梦梦见和P’Pha拍电视剧，P’Pha还跟自己表白了？那自己这个梦做的可真美啊。Yo忍不住偷偷笑了起来。

“喂，你傻笑什么呢，”God把剧本抽回来，又顺手敲了下他脑袋“记起来了吗？”

Yo连忙点头，记起来了记起来了。这场戏就几句话而已嘛，而且自己梦中写的剧本，随便说什么都对啦。

结果……

“cut cut cut！”

“Bas你今天怎么回事！为什么完全不在状态！台词总是出错，镜头也不会看了，你到底怎么了？这么耽误进度，今天还想拍完吗？日光都没有了！”

Yo被骂的一脸懵逼，Bas是谁？剧本里的名字明明是Yo啊。为什么自己写的剧本还会被导演骂。自己这个梦真是太奇怪了。能不能快进到P’Pha向自己告白那场戏啊，然后就可以和P’Pha谈恋爱了。吼吼吼，想到这Yo又不禁飘飘然了。

导演看见Yo这个样子完全气不打一出来，索性让大家先去吃午饭。Yo吐了吐舌头乖乖跟着God后边去拿盒饭了。路上God还安慰他，“Bas 你是不是前几天感冒还没好啊，为什么今天状态这么差？”虽然被P’Pha安慰很开心，但Yo还是忍不住说出口，“你为什么一直叫我Bas啊？Bas是谁？你平常叫我矮冬瓜也就算了，Bas到底什么鬼？”

God顺手又是一个爆栗，“现在跟我演戏啦，刚才干嘛来着啊啊啊。”

梦中的学长为什么像变了一个人，这么暴力？为什么自己写剧本写到OOC啊！Yo对自己写的剧本简直太不满意了！

到了吃饭的地方，Kim CopterTae Tee 都已经在那儿了。海边的群戏正好吃饭可以一起对一下台词。

“hey Ming！”Yo在梦里也开心的跟基友打着招呼。

“不是P’ Kim了吗？”

“Bas这小孩今天可奇怪了，到处叫着人剧中的名字，还说自己是Yo，已经叫了我一上午P’Pha了，偏偏演戏却没这么投入。”

“哦吼，N’Bas看来入戏很深哦。要不要跟God回家啊哈哈。“Kim不怀好意的说道。

“Ming你在说什么啊。”Yo瞬间脸就红了。

下午的拍摄依然艰难的进行着。Yo看着剧本里写的要自己裸着上半身从浴室里出来，“哦嚯，我原来这么想跟P’Pha坦诚相见啊。”反正是做梦，任何邪恶的念想都是潜意识，不作数的。

结果断断续续拍完跟Ming的室内对话后，却被告知日光不足，今天的拍摄都到此为止了。总算结束了，Yo想，简直是好磨人的一个梦啊，为什么不能随做梦人的心意直接跳到表白那段戏呢？

戏中

作为手握剧本却不需要演戏的Bas来说，这一天过得简直无比的顺畅，拍宣传片的时候也不用尴尬的笑，拿出做演员的架势来，迷倒四方群众。看得Pha暗暗惊心，自己是不是要捉不住他了。

Bas坐在海边有点飘飘然忘乎所以，突然又想到万一自己回不去了怎么办，妈妈和妹妹怎么办，自己的演员梦怎么办。还有……P’God 那个世界里的自己还是自己吗？他能分辨出来吗？Bas开始烦躁起来。

这时，Pha默默坐了过来，递给他可乐，手握剧本的Bas立马就知道他要说什么了……

“我有些事情想问问你。”

“你喜欢我。”Bas烦躁的根本不想按剧本走下去。

Pha吓了一大跳。差点从椅子上摔下去。

“可我不是Yo。”说完，Bas烦躁的跑了。有那么一瞬间，Bas心底有些嫉妒Yo，他的生活可不是小说，暗恋哪有这么成功的。潜意识里把这段告白也想毁掉它。

Pha沮丧地找到Beam和Kit，“Yo已经不喜欢我了。”

“啥？”两个人吓了一跳。

“Yo说他知道我喜欢他，然后就跑掉了。”

“哈？这样就说明他不喜欢你？拜托老铁，Yo学弟有没有可能只是害羞啊？”Beam翻了个白眼给Pha。

“你们没有看到Yo的表情，特别不耐烦，一看就是很烦我的表情。”

“可是Pha，你有没有把自己的心意说出来？这也许能改变Yo的想法呢？他是不是只是生气你没告诉他，还让他猜出来他有点心烦意乱？”Beam建议道。

“就是啊，Pha，你不说出自己的感觉，Yo只靠猜的，他也很累啊。”Kit附和道。

“那我要怎么办？”Pha在恋爱这方面真是毫无智商。

“喏，给你学弟的电话。”

“Yo呢？”

“上了Forth的车走了。”

“啊，还不快追，Beam快开车！”

Beam Kit的白眼一起翻上了天。

现实

Yo在回家的路上美滋滋地叫了外卖，买了新一期的漫画书，并且成功get到了自己所拍电视剧的原著小说，在家一边吃一边翻看，被自己的脑洞惊呆了。睡觉前翻到跟P’Pha开车那里的时候更是吓得一激灵把书给扔下了床。躺在床上平复了好久的心情，最后还是忍不住又偷偷翻了起来，开始肖想Mr. CK。

戏中

Yo是被车子的颠簸弄醒的，嚯……那果然是个梦啊……自己居然能做那样细节充沛，架构完整的梦啊。Yo伸了个懒腰，咦？我为什么会在P’Forth的车上？明明之前是去海边拍宣传照，怎么现在是回程的方向？难道已经拍完了？Yo刚想问Ming怎么回事。

手机开始叮叮叮收到信息。

是自己告白的那张便签！为什么会在P’Pha手上！

“叫Pha学长就好了，105届的Yo学弟。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊Yo内心开始咆哮，到底发生了什么事为什么P’Pha态度突然180度大转折？等会，这句话好熟悉啊？

“今晚一起吃饭”

“这是命令，必须去”

“Yo学弟你可还是我的奴隶哦”

“已读不回那我就把卡片拿到比赛现场大声朗读了哟”

这这不是自己梦中看到的小说中的台词吗？为什么会变成真的了啊啊啊！！！！

现实

Bas醒来的时候好好的躺在自己床上，吼，果然是梦啊，他想到。自己的三观没有被击碎。

太不可思议了。

居然会做这种离奇的梦。

然后就看到了床头柜上的漫画书和逐月之月的小说。

……

Bas内心有点复杂。小说被倒扣在柜子上，Bas拿起来一看，正是Mr. H&M CK那一章。Bas的心情更复杂了。结果书页里还又一句评语，

“如果这是梦，请不要让我醒来。”

Bas刚刚重塑起来的三观受到里极大的冲击。以为是做梦的穿越似乎真的发生了？自己从来没买过漫画和小说，书页里的字迹明显也不是自己的。而且为什么偏偏还是在看这一章。Bas觉得自己要崩溃了。

一路上开往剧组的时候，经纪人还在跟他念叨昨天他的表现让大家抓狂，今天一定不能这样了blablabla. Bas此刻很想找个地缝钻进去了，并且迫切地希望此时此刻才是梦。

还好到了剧组大家似乎一切既往不咎了，也没有人在说他昨天的种种诡异表现了。

God一如既往跟他闹。拍摄宣传片的时候还故意偷了他眼镜去装酷。结果导演没喊Cut，Bas只好老老实实按照Yo的情绪往下走，一脸花痴的看着God耍帅。

一天拍摄下来，导演也露出了满意的笑容。

回到家，Bas进卧室换衣服，看见小说仍是早上自己走时的模样，那一页安安静静地呆在那里。Bas又看了一遍那句话，

“如果这是梦，请不要让我醒来。”

翻包找手机想刷Ins，结果墨镜先被摸到了，Bas看了它一会儿，打开Ins发了张戴墨镜的照片。

“想变成眼镜给你带，即使不在你心里也在你眼前。”

想看你看的世界，想看你眼中的我。


	2. Chapter 2

说出来你可能不会相信，但你只是小说中的一个人物，不知道你为什么会来到现实世界而我又会去到书中的世界生活。

你有没有想过，这其实并不是虚拟与现实，也许我们只是同一个人在不同平行宇宙的不同存在呢？

 

戏中

每一个字都跟梦中看到的小说一模一样，这情景实在太过诡异，Yo背后的汗毛都竖起来了，一直到被Pha堵在车门口他都没有回过神来。

“为什么不回我Line？”

本来有千万个问题想问他，结果被他这样一责问，Yo立马气不打一处来。原来他什么都知道，却一直在看自己出糗，Yo飞起就是一脚，趁Pha呼痛蹲下身的时候，拔腿就跑。

事实证明，就算被踹了一脚，192仍然是可以很轻松的追上178的……

在P’Pha道歉了又道歉之后，Yo终于肯去跟他吃寿司了。

寿司店里，Yo正在埋头苦吃，捎带着把Pha的那一份也全给干掉了。

“Yo昨天为什么说自己不是Yo啊？”

“我什么时候说过这话啊？”Yo咬着三文鱼含糊不清的问道。

“就昨天下午在海边啊。”

“什么在海边为什么我完全不记得了。”Yo现在真的是一脸懵逼了。

“就是，”Pha不好意思挠挠脑袋，“你说你不是Yo还知道我喜欢你。然后你就跑了。”

“P’Pha你是不是初中的时候看到我收养流浪猫喜欢我的？还喜欢看我扶老奶奶过马路？”

Pha一脸遭雷劈的表情，“啊啊啊啊原来你知道我在偷看你啊，好羞耻。”

这剧本不对啊！Yo在心里狂叫，不对，应该说剧本太对了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

“P’Pha，如果我说其实我是做了一个梦，梦里有本书写的，不是我自己看到的，你会信吗？”

“你是说你去了月老庙偷看了姻缘簿？”Pha一脸严肃。

Yo如醍醐灌顶，拼命点头，“没错就是这样的！”

Pha再也绷不住脸，哈哈大笑，揉揉他脑袋，“Yo怎么可爱啊，睡懵了也这么可爱！”

Yo长叹口气，恨恨地继续埋头消灭生鱼片，这个梦太过诡异又太过真实，他自己一时也不能分辨到底是不是梦了。

戏中

Bas醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在Yo的床上，愣了一会儿，随即反应过来，自己又穿越了。然后发现手里竟还很恶俗的拿着Pha的告白便签也是很无奈了。

唉，今天是拍摄和天使团还有去偷看God的戏份，看来等自己穿回去还得再来一遍。以后在拍戏的空档，是不是连瞌睡都不能打了。但归根结底还是因为最近的事情太过诡异，Bas晚上有点没睡好，才会一反常态的在片场打了个盹，结果，竟然又穿越了。

“噔噔蹬蹬……”Yo的手机突然响起来，Bas从沉思中被惊醒，来电显示是Pha。那么按照剧本来说，应该是Pha打电话约Yo吃中午饭了。可自己并不是Yo啊，Bas毫不客气的关了手机，准备睡个觉看能不能穿越回去算了。结果没等到睡神降临，等来了Ming大力踹门。

“Yo，为什么关机！快点跟我走要来不及了！”

对了，同一天Ming还去找Yo偷看Pha来着。Bas真的很想跟他说他不是Yo不想去偷看Pha，如果这有用的话。最后还是乖乖被拎去医学院看Ming对Kit花痴，然后还被Pha逮住了！！

“为什么关机了？”

Pha气势咄咄的逼上来的时候，Bas被吓得不自主的开始给自己找理由，后来一想，我又不是Yo，干嘛怕他，遂挺起胸膛，凶回去，“我真的不是Yo啊！”

Pha伸手摸摸他额头，又摸摸自己的，“没发烧啊，为什么最近老说这种胡话？”

Bas打开他的手，深吸了一口气，“我是穿越过来的。”

Pha先是愣了一秒，下一秒就又笑到不能自已了。

那天医学生的学生们都纷纷见证了一个传说的诞生，一向高冷的医学院校之月对着一位理学院学弟笑成了白痴。

 

现实

握着P‘Pha的告白纸条睡回笼觉的Yo觉得自己又在做那个超级写实的梦了，这次梦里的剧本是自己要被Ming叫去偷看P’Pha。没有和P’Pha的直接对手戏，Yo老老实实做自己反而今天的拍摄很顺利。当然也要感谢他拿的那段剧本里的详细批注。

候场的时候，Yo安安静静一个人认真翻着剧本可偏偏God却一直来骚扰他。

“真是好认真啊，好多批注！给我看一眼。”God开始乱翻他的剧本。

“啊啊啊啊不要动，不要弄乱我的顺序。”还是在身长手长的人面前败下阵来……God拿过剧本认真看起来，一边看一边感叹，“真不愧是从2岁起就立志做演员的人啊，好详细的心得。来来来，我们来互换演一段。”

什什什么？

God看他还愣在那儿，卷起剧本敲他脑袋，怎么了？一直不都是这样演的吗？

Yo抓狂，一直互换角色对台词是什么梗？谁跟你一直这样演了！Yo是很想逃跑了。可惜没等他观察好地形开路，God已经一把抓住他凑了过来，“Bas你今天怎么这么奇怪？”

Yo看着God近在咫尺的脸，明明是跟P’Pha长得一模一样，但在梦里完全像变了一个人。这种感觉太奇怪了。

”P’Pha，我是Yo啊，我不是什么Bas啊。“

God凑过来拿额头碰了碰他额头，”没有发烧啊，昨天就好好的，为什么今天又开始说胡话了？”

Yo的脸瞬间就爆掉了。说话就说话，为什么突然要靠这么近啊！！！！周围人会奇怪的！！！

但是似乎在梦中，剧组的人员连一丝惊讶也无，仿佛习以为常了。

戏中

吃午饭的时候，Pha饶有兴趣的听完了Bas的整个故事。“没有看出来，Yo居然还有当编剧的天分啊。”

Bas觉得自己要暴走了。要怎么证明他才会相信自己呢？哦，对了，“你在给Yo准备惊喜，去那家手环店花了大价钱下了订单了吧。”

Pha真的被吓到了，黑着脸，“你怎么知道的？”

“我就说我是穿越来的啊。”

“是不是手环店老板告诉你的，不对，他只知道我下订单，不可能知道我送给谁的。是不是那天我去下订单你看见了？”

“当年Yo跟你告白的时候其实你追出去了，但是Yo不知道。”Bas开始努力的一条条列证据，这么多条总有一条是Pha没告诉Yo的吧……

Pha越听越惊悚，终于有点将信将疑，“你真的是从未来穿越过来的？”

“说出来你可能不会相信，但你们真的只是小说中的人物，不知道为什么Yo会去到现实世界而我又会来到这个书中的世界生活。”Bas又努力给他详细解释了一遍。

Pha盯着Bas的眼睛沉默了很久，“我刚才有一丝怀疑你是不是Yo分裂出来的人格，但是，各个人格之间应该是不知道彼此的存在的。”Pha耸了耸肩，“但我并不觉得我是虚拟的，你有没有想过，这其实并不是虚拟与现实，也许只是平行宇宙呢？“

Bas陷入了沉思，竟觉得Pha说的有几分道理，“果然医生高材生就是不一样啊！逻辑性分析很严密啊，不像那谁是个傻子啊！”

Pha打开他手，调侃Bas，“那谁？你的P’God？”

Bas突然就觉得自己脸红了。

现实

God叹口气，Bas你是不是最近压力太大了，其实电视剧第一集的收视还Ok啊，要一步一步来啊，总不能指望那些之前还反对的人一夕之间转换态度吧，这不现实，你不要太顾虑别人的评价啊。做自己最重要啊，人活着最重要的是开心啊。走自己的路，让别人说去吧。Bas已经非常棒了啊，一个人从清迈来这里，两岁就立志做演员，这不是已经算实现梦想的第一步了吗？Blablablabla

Yo听得头疼，这个人怎么这么话唠，不过自己为什么会承受很多压力？

“为什么会有那么多人反对Bas啊？”Yo不解地问道。

God耸耸肩，一千个人心目中就有一千个哈利波特吧，哈哈哈哈，God先被自己的冷笑话逗笑了。

“不过你这种态度非常好，忘掉那些恶评！谁不喜欢Bas呢？Bas这么可爱。”

Yo真的此刻非常非常想念P’Pha，他又聪明又高冷的P’Pha，这人白长了一张跟P‘Pha一模一样的脸，可惜是个傻子。

拍完戏又回到那个熟悉的屋子，Yo找了一番才找到自己上次买的小说和漫画。

“叮……”Yo拿起手机，是God还在劝他压力不要太大了。”Yo翻了个白眼，并不想理这个话痨。

退出Line，Yo爬上床，入睡前无聊的开始刷手机。梦里连SNS都变成了自己梦中名字Bas的账号。Yo点进了Bas的推特，推特还停留在一个网页阅读界面上，讲逐月之月的。Yo饶有兴趣的看完了整篇报道，又开始看起底下评论来。Yo从来不知道原来陌生人的恶意可以这么恐怖，一条条恶评看下来，简直觉得后背发麻。明明都已经开始播出，那些落选的粉丝们还是在狂骂这个Bas。这个梦真是越来越奇怪了，Yo喃喃自语。他退出网页，想了想，点进了Bas的推特主页。还好还好，这边的留言都是各种表白和鼓励的话语，Yo稍微放了点心。但是，刷着刷着，Yo觉得又不对劲了。虽然是在演CP，合照绯闻满天飞是理所当然的事情，但是为什么两个人第一次见面的时候就聊得很High了？Yo抑制不住自己的熊熊八卦之心点进了一个@lovegxxodbbasjtr 的账号，看完博主总结后，Yo觉得自己变成一个腐男了，他嗅到了恋爱的滋味。他也不得不佩服这帮饭们，虽然不在现场但凭借一些蛛丝马迹，竟已经把现场还原的八九不离十了。

”这个梦真的是越来越具象了啊。”Yo想到，也有点佩服自己的天马行空，居然能做出这样离奇的梦。

但Yo有点厌烦这个梦了，这完全不是P’Pha啊，他要醒过来和P’Pha谈恋爱。Yo怨念着进入了梦乡。

戏中

Yo醒过来的时候看到了床头Bas留下来的纸条跟他解释这前因后果。Yo吓了一跳，第一反应就是去查自己房门的锁。没有被撬锁的痕迹。不过话说回来，他明明记得自己只是睡个回笼觉啊，居然一觉到天亮自己也实在太能睡了啊啊啊啊。Yo再仔细读了一遍纸条上的内容还是不能理解，什么什么穿越？平行宇宙？

这字迹也非常陌生，不是P’Pha的字，不是Ming的字。是一个自称Bas的人写的？Yo看了看落款，Bas？这不是在梦中P’Pha一直喊的名字吗？Yo糊涂了。这个人难道真实存在的吗？

中午和P’Pha吃饭的时候，Yo还是忍不住跟P’Pha讲了自己离奇的梦。

P’Pha听完，反问他，”Yo一点都不记得自己昨天做什么了吗？“

“昨天？昨天我不是在寝室睡了一天吗？哎呀，我是不是连彩排都错过了！惨了惨了！要被学姐骂了！“说着，连饭也不想吃了，只想赶紧去跟学姐负荆请罪。

Pha按住他，”你昨天没有错过彩排。“

“什么？！为什么我一点记忆都无？！我最近怎么了，接连失忆？“Yo有点抓狂。

Pha深吸一口气，准备说出那个让自己其实到现在都有点很难相信的理论，”Yo你可能是穿越到平行宇宙去了？“

Yo先是愣了一秒，随即开始大笑，”P’Pha你这个笑话真的太好笑了。“

Pha默默掏出手机给他看昨天Bas给他录的一段视频留言。

”Yo，你好。我觉得我们可能互相交换了灵魂。或者我们可能是平行宇宙？但这个太奇幻了。到底为什么我们会相互交换你有什么想法吗？怎么才能停止这件事情呢？如你所见，我是个演员，现在正在拍摄你们的故事，我们真的必须找出原因想办法解决这件事，否则对我们彼此的生活造成太多麻烦了。我和God拍叫醒的戏份的时候穿越的，醒来就变成被P‘Pha叫醒了。“

Yo石化了，视频里明明是自己在说话，却一点印象也无，连说的内容自己都无法理解。

Pha关掉视频，”我本来还将信将疑，都开始怀疑你是不是人格分裂了。“

Yo瞪他一眼。

”但你讲的做梦的内容和昨天Bas讲的一模一样，如果是主副人格之间交换，你不应该存在之前的记忆的。但又绝对不是同一个人的同一性行为，我觉得只能接受平行宇宙这种理论了。“

Yo还是觉得很崩溃，他默默把脑袋搁到桌上，处理这种信息让他觉得自己有点不堪重负。

偏偏Pha还在灌输更多理念给他，“喏，这是我搜集到的资料，当两个平行宇宙在时间的维度上重合时，宇宙之间由于相交产生的能量碰撞可能拉扯时间导致时空的错乱，从而达到跨越平行宇宙的可能。我们的宇宙时间线的相交应该就是跟他们时间维度重合了才会导致你们在彼此的宇宙穿梭吧。至于为什么会重合，昨天跟Bas商量了下，觉得应该是两边发生了同样的事情才导致宇宙混乱。如果这个理论是真的，那么他们拍完第一季之后你们的生活就应该再无交集了。而那本小说的作者很可能就是平行宇宙的跨时间者，只是在一个宇宙里记录另一个宇宙的故事里。“

在混乱不堪的信息处理中，Yo成功抓到了重点，“看来你们昨天商量的很好哦吼。”

“噗，Yo你真是好可爱啊，居然这也能吃醋。”

Yo打开他欲伸向自己的魔爪，悻悻然地哼了一声，随即又想起件好玩儿的事儿，“P’Pha原来我们在另一个宇宙也是一对呢，哈哈哈哈我们这种算不算命中注定啊。”

看着眼神中散发八卦光芒的Yo，Pha扶额劝他道，“你难道不知道在那个世界里的God是有女朋友的吗？“

Yo被震惊得做了起来，”什么？！我居然遗漏了这么重要的信息！“不过随即转念一想，”我之前也以为你喜欢的是女生啊，说不定这都是误会！就跟咱们的情况一模一样啊！我跟你讲啊，他们俩在现场据吃瓜群众反应超暧昧的！常常一起消失不见什么的，没事就腻在一起，还整天在玩只有两个人能听懂的梗。”

Yo说起八卦来滔滔不绝的样子让Pha觉得他更可爱了，连自己偷偷喂了他一口饭都没有察觉。

“Bas我没有见过我不能下结论，但我觉得God绝对喜欢Bas的！“

“是是是，”Pha好笑的边哄着他边喂他吃的，“不过我觉得Bas是喜欢God的，昨天在我面前讲了一天P’ God P’God我反问他，反而脸红了。“

Yo突然激动地一拍脑门，站了起来，”我知道我穿越的使命了！是要让他们俩在一起！”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平行宇宙的理论全都是瞎编的，学物理的小仙女不要挑我的毛病啊啊啊。精神分裂那段也是瞎编的，学医的小仙女也不要挑我毛病啊。突然从奇幻文变科幻文我也是没想到啊。过渡章好难写卡文卡到我绝望啊，接下来应该就是Phayo帮godbas 认清心思啦啦啦啦恋爱戏份就可以开脑洞了，一个啰哩啰嗦的博主溜了溜了。


	3. Chapter 3

现实

Kim到现场的时候正好看到Bas从车里被God拖出来。

P’kim 救我！Bas一边伸出手一边向Kim大声呼救。

Kim默默掏出了手机开始拍摄。

Tee一边喝着酸奶，一边踱着小碎步摇头晃脑的过来了。

“P‘Tee救我！”Bas死死抓住Tee的胳膊宛如这是最后一根救命稻草。

“哦嚯，小两口吵架呀嚯嚯嚯。” Tee一脸不嫌事大的把Bas没被God捉住的那只手默默从自己身上扒拉了下来强行塞给God，“床头吵架床尾和。”

Bas感到了前所未有的绝望。两手捉住被拖进了小树林。

“昨天为什么已读不回？”

“什么什么？”一路那么凶就只是因为没回他Line？！

Bas低头开始翻手机，God长叹一口气，“我怕你想不开。”

“想不开什么？”

“算了，忘了也挺好。”

Bas被他这种语焉不详弄得一头雾水，试图从手机里他发给自己的信息里找到答案，然后一解锁就看到手机还停留在Yo昨晚刷的页面上。

“你这是？”God疑惑地盯着他手机。

“手误手误手误。”Bas讪笑着，企图蒙混过关。

“没空回我信息是因为看这个？”God的眉头皱了起来，并不打算轻易放过他。

“呃……”Bas卡了壳。

“算了，你要是看这个能解压，那就看吧。”God拍拍他头。

Bas终于看到了God给自己发的信息，还是有点不解，“就因为没回这个你这么生气？”

“我怕你想太多，还想要不要带你去看心理医生，怕其他人听见对你影响不好。”

Bas心里五味陈杂，小小声的说，“P’God你可以不用对我这么好的。”

“谁让你是我弟弟呢。”God笑了笑，开始往回走，“我们走吧，他们该找我们了。”

Bas默默跟在God后边走，好像从第一天认识开始，他就这么跟在他身后了，God宽阔的肩背让他很有安全感，他只要跟在他身后就可以了。

第一天海选的时候，Bas本来是跟Tee去的，结果一到现场，Tee就不知道溜到哪里去了。Bas到处乱窜找领号牌的地方，然后就结结实实撞上了前边的God。

什么人啊，怎么长这么高，站在这儿像一堵墙一样。Bas摸着撞到的额头在心里默默抱怨。

结果那人回过头来的时候笑得那么好看，Bas一下子就忘了道歉。

“你也来领号码牌吗？”那是God对他说的第一句话，“我叫God。”这是第二句。

然后两个人再也没停止过聊天，Bas知道了他是模特，还在念艺术学院，家里有两只流浪猫。俩人整天都黏在一起，Bas去录镜头，God就帮他拿衣服递水，身高的优势也让God更快的帮Bas和自己锁定下一个环节。连粉丝也开始把镜头对准他俩，Bas起初还有点不知所措，God拿出专业模特的架势熟练的摆着姿势，Bas羡慕的说，哥，你教我摆姿势吧。

这句话后来Bas说了很多很多次，God总是不厌其烦的给他做示范，Bas也一直学得很认真，效果却总是差强人意，这就是气质问题吧，Bas耸耸肩。

海选结束那天，God送Bas回了家，Bas兴奋的连更两条Ins，许愿希望两人一起都能被选上。结果出来的那天，Bas看着最终的演员表名单兴奋的给God打了电话，俩人都在电话中激动不已，“这是我第一次主演啊。”“我也是我也是。”可惜那天的好心情就到此为止了，落选的不乏早出道已有自己忠实粉丝的人，完全启用新人的结果，让部分书粉也无法接受。连作者都感叹，我无法左右制片人的想法，电视剧已经不是我的作品了。一时间各种批评声扑面而来，尤以Bas受到的冲击最大，大家似乎对God的外形还比较满意，一时原谅了他的毫无经验。而Bas受到的诟病声浪却从未止歇。

Bas愁眉不展，已经丧失了刚被选上那天时的雄心斗志。God把他拉到一边劝解他不要太在乎别人的看法，否则会非常累的。

怎么才能不在乎别人的看法呢？Bas觉得自己做不到，演员总会收到各种方面的声音，自己又不是过滤器只能听见好的，听不见坏的，况且有时候批评能让你认识到自己的不足反而更能进步啊。

God挠挠头，可我觉得人对自我的认知已经足够让自己不断进步了。你肯定知道自己哪里不好，哪里好。你努力进步反对的声音也自然会少了。如果人人都喜欢你，那才是最可怕的，那说明你没有了自我。

Bas觉得这种理念很新鲜。18岁的心情总是很容易哄好又很容易低落，但低落的时候总有God的鼓励，Bas觉得有God在很安心。

等到正式开拍，情况却颠倒了过来。第一次演戏的God迟迟找不到感觉，被导演骂的狗血淋头，一天下来，God窝在自己车里觉得要崩溃了。Bas找上车来，递给他水，God别过头去，不想让他看见竟因为被骂而沮丧的脸。

“我还是回去做模特好了，不用记台词，不用这么多破事。”

“P’God，我们再来，这次你演Yo，我演Pha，我们来对戏相互找感觉。”Bas并不理会他的退堂鼓。

God惊讶的转过头，看到了夕阳下Bas眼中的坚定。

从那以后，这成了两人对戏的习惯，甚至有时候Bas会客串学姐来给God搭戏。God笑得前仰后合还是配合着他对戏。能被P’God依赖，Bas觉得很开心。

拍摄渐渐顺利了起来，六个人都觉得肩上的压力稍微轻了一点点开始在剧组闹成一团。号称自己双相情感障碍的God总是拿出一副眼罩默默地睡倒在任何一个平面，Bas并不想放过他，God每次试图进入梦乡都会被打断，偶尔几次的成功，也被Bas恶搞着拍了很多丑照。“P’God不要睡啦，一起来玩啊，增加感情呐。”每次God只能无奈的笑笑，Bas觉得自己再闹也能被God无限包容的感觉特别的好，越发没有安静的时刻。闹到最后，别人被Bas弄得头疼的时候都会喊God来把Bas领走。

但Bas觉得God有一点不好，就是粉丝们抱怨的不肯营业。对此，God耸耸肩，不想太刻意。“我们这样现在就很好啊，为什么要特意迎合别人暴露自己的生活呢？”

原来我是你生活的一部分啊，Bas暗自窃喜到。

但事情就是从窃喜开始变得不对劲起来。那天Bas见God气冲冲摔了电话过来，用疑问的眼神抬头看他。“女朋友。”God挠挠头，三个字已足够Bas心情低落了。“烦躁。”God说完又出去打电话了。最近似乎总是这样，P’God因为拍戏日程的忙碌似乎没时间和女友约会，但往往吵完架God又忍不住后悔自己的嘴快，说其实明明是自己没时间陪她，都是自己的错，然后又会补通电话去道歉了。Bas觉得自己似乎陷入了Wayo那种暗恋的心境，那种小心翼翼的触碰，求而不得的失望。却又努力在他面前做出一副若无其事的感觉，虽然被导演夸赞，Bas还是反思了下自己，会不会太入戏了？

Bas望着God走远的背影，觉得对别人也温柔的God特别的不好，虽然……那是他女朋友……

Bas知道自己没有什么不高兴的权力，但每当这种时候总是忍不住烦躁起来，看着远处走来走去的God的身影，想，你曾看向过我这边吗？

戏中

自从Yo下定决心要做助攻以后已经过了一个星期，他都没有穿越。让他简直怀疑自己是不是因为泄露天机，遭到天谴才不能穿越的。

每天早晨吃早饭的时候都能听到这种碎碎念的Pha忍不住了，“嚯，跟我在这里是惩罚哦。”

“那当然！我可是有使命要完成的。”Yo故意气他，然后就遭到了无情的镇压，Pha让他看到了什么才是真正的惩罚。

于是当God某天接到三步并作两步下楼的Bas的时候，他觉得Yo此时此刻应该激动地在那个世界里手舞足蹈吧。

Bas对他耸耸肩，“抱歉，又穿越了。”

Pha也对他耸耸肩，“要不要吃早饭？”顺手想接过书包，又想起来这不是Yo悻悻然地收了手。

两个人相坐无言的喝粥。

“Yo今天的安排是什么？”Bas开了口。

“Yo觉得God喜欢你。”

咳咳咳咳，Bas差点把粥咽到气管里去。

Pha连眼皮都没抬，“我觉得你也喜欢God。”还是肯定句。

Bas觉得自己的粥又从肺里咳出来了。

“但是……”

“我知道，你上次说过了。”Pha还在正襟危坐的喝他的粥，“我没遇见Yo之前我也以为自己只喜欢女生的。”

“我们的情况跟你们不一样好吗？”Bas又开始烦躁起来。

“你听到或者看到God女友不会觉得嫉妒吗？”Pha还是不看他，气定神闲的翻着眼前的小菜，就着粥慢条斯理的吃着，笃定Bas肯定说不出不字。

果然，Bas转换了话题，“Yo今天要练习舞蹈和弹钢琴吗？我们也快大结局了，我要专心练习。”

现实

Yo醒来看到Bas房间天花板的兴奋之情简直无以言表。这导致他一路上都太过于兴奋自己即将要搞事的念头却忘了制定攻略，算了算了，随机应变吧，Yo安慰自己。但当他接过经纪人递给自己的剧本的时候，彻底傻了眼。

“什么？！！！！今天全是跳舞和弹钢琴的过场没有跟God的对手戏吗？”Yo尖叫出声。

经纪人无奈的看了他一眼，“今天的戏份比较算是比较轻松的。”

“那P’God会来吗？”Yo紧张的问道。

“不知道唉，没有他的戏份应该不会来吧。”

完了完了完了，Yo在后座打滚，距离剧终没有几天了，他这不是白白浪费了一次穿越的机会吗？

好在God虽然没有戏份还是出现在了片场，这让Yo大大松了口气。候场的间隙，God拿了一大包零食来投喂Yo，“oumng oumng 小海豹快来吃呀。”Yo为了眼前的美食，忍耐住了翻白眼的冲动，刚想伸手去接，God却一缩手收了回去，放到自己嘴里津津有味的吃了。哦嚯，也不是很懂你们直男之间的情趣呢，Yo恶狠狠地想。God见他气鼓鼓的不说话，又逗他，“怎么今天这么容易生气啊。喏，全给你。”说完把整包零食都塞到了Yo的怀里，Yo开始大吃特吃起来，吃着吃着又开始抱怨起来，“吃胖了怎么办啊。”“Yo吃胖了就没那么多人跟我抢你了。”虽然知道God说的只是剧中的台词，但顶着Pha的脸叫着自己的名字，说着这样的台词也很过分了，Yo的脸唰的一下红了起来。

直到下午的戏份拍完，该拍一个God去钢琴房接他的走位了，Yo还是没想出策略来。眼看今天就要到头，该跟God告别了。Yo索性一不做二不休甩出了直球，“P’God，你喜欢Bas吗？”

“喜欢啊，我弟弟嘛。”God毫不犹豫的说。

“不是那种喜欢啦。”

“那是哪种喜欢？”

“就是除了兄弟情，你对Bas还有别的感觉吗？”

别的感觉？God陷入了沉思，“似有故人来？”

Yo彻底懵逼了，完全不能理解God的脑回路。

**********

你有过一见如故的经历吗？God觉得遇到Bas就是这样的。

海选那天自己正排队领号码牌，突然猛地被人撞了一下，God一回头正好看到惊慌的Bas正瞪着大眼睛看着自己。God心一下子就软了，“你也来领号码牌吗？”Bas羞涩地笑笑并不说话。“我叫God。”God主动介绍了自己。这其实有点不符合God的一贯作风，可能是因为面前的这个人跟自己家的猫咪一样可爱吧，身为猫奴，God对但凡沾一点猫的任何东西都没有抵抗力。

而并不知道自己被当作猫咪的Bas此时在滔滔不绝的讲自己的事，“我两岁起就想当演员了，所以16岁就从清迈转到曼谷来了。我最喜欢xx的戏了！我有他全套的碟！”

很神奇，God上下打量着眼前手舞足蹈的Bas，有种与君初相识，犹如故人归的感觉，像贾宝玉初遇林黛玉，不对，God在心里暗自笑了一下，这个比喻不对。不过话说回来自己朋友都是和他一般的模特，像这样娇小的朋友自己还是第一次交，也不是，自己女朋友shirley或许身高跟他差不多，不对，这个比喻也不对。God好笑的对着自己脑内的想法摇了摇头。

“P’ God你喜欢哪个演员啊。”Bas冷不丁问了一句。

God连忙回过神来，“其实我没什么特别喜欢的。做演员也不是我的梦想。”

“那P的梦想是什么？”

God耸耸肩，“我没什么梦想唉，就努力工作好好赚钱吧。26岁退休算不上理想啊。”

“很棒哎。”

“什么？”一般人听到自己理想26岁退休的时候都会对自己嗤之以鼻，觉得自己不过是好逸恶劳罢了，甚至Shirley对此都不能理解。

“26岁退休很棒啊，攒到足够的钱，就可以去做些自己想做的事了。”

“不是说过我没什么理想了吗？”

“理想是理想啊，理想是一辈子的追求。想做的事可能就只是今天想做，并不想拿它谋生或者实现多伟大的抱负，就只是我做了很开心的事啊。”

God拿自己的画给他看，Bas看了半天，说，“P’God，你内心好忧郁啊。”

God突然觉得自己内心暗处亮了一丝。

现实

终于到了拍摄的最后一天，早上的第一个镜头就是核弹级别的接吻镜头。其他四个人摩拳擦掌表示绝对不能错过这场好戏。

God Bas两人一大早就开始做起了心理建设，等到真实开拍的时候，Bas一撸袖子，如慷慨就义般的对着God说，“P’ 我们来吧！”

两人嘴唇相接的瞬间，Bas鼻腔里都是God的气味，脑子里回想的却是亲鼻尖那场戏。“我是第一次亲一个男人啊。”“我也是啊我也是啊。”

God慢慢握紧了Bas的手，心想，“Bas的唇果然跟他人一样，软软的唉。”

“cut cut，好，过。”导演很满意。

吃瓜群众爆发出了极大的哀嚎来表达自己的不满，导演你怎么能一条过呢，让他们再亲个十条八条的啊！！

弹钢琴的戏份被安排到了最后一场。先是需要和现场的粉丝一起共演一遍，然后清场，Bas和God再演一遍。Bas从早上开始就开始狂灌自己黑咖啡，生怕自己睡着，万一不小心打了瞌睡这时候穿越过去，戏结束了穿越不回来了怎么办？

终于到了最后一个镜头。Bas坐在舞台钢琴边上，God一个人站在台下深情款款地望向他。灯光变暗，只剩下两束光束暗暗地照着他们两个人，舞美开始放烟雾，“好，背景乐起，开拍！”导演一声令下，Bas开始弹唱。

你不用害怕，不用动摇

你不用担心，不用紧张

我对你所有的付出

从未想过得到回报

只要能关心照顾你

并不是想让你关注我

只要能默默在你身边

已心满意足

未曾想过你会低头看着我这样的平凡的人

以为你只要在天上闪闪发光

只是在地上行走的平凡人

没有任何价值

不是像他人一样有魔力

能给你的只有我的人和我的心

你不用对我有何回报

只用告诉你需要什么

我真的不在乎

不在乎有多困难

God看着舞台上的Bas，专心只为自己一个人弹唱。周围的布景灯光又是那样唯美，God不禁陷入了Pha的情绪，都不用演，爱意自然从眼神中流露出来了。

暗恋的人的心境大多相似，每一首暗恋的歌似乎都在唱着自己的心声，Bas想，他终于可以理解Yo的卑微心态，在暗恋的那个人面前，只要能看着他就足够了。

一曲终了，掌声四下响起来。而God还沉浸在刚刚的画面中久久不能自拔，直到旁边的beam kit推推他，老大快拿钱来买花。他赶忙手忙脚乱的掏出钱包给钱。台上也换上了主持人开始讲话，God蹿进后台找Bas。

“Bas，你演的太好了！”

“你是P’God？”Bas不知为何特别惊恐的看着他。

“对啊，我是God啊，你怎么了？”

Bas突然浑身发抖的抓住了他。“P’ God，你没觉得哪里不对劲吗？”Bas声音都抖了，紧张的直咽口水。

God这才慢慢反应过来不对劲来……他们明明刚才清场拍戏了，为什么突然会出来这么多人？God打了个冷战，这是拍成了鬼片吗？

Bas打了他一下，“你没发现导演摄像什么的都不见了吗？”

God环顾四周终于理清了不对劲的地方，“那我们这是？”

“P’God这次你一定要相信我，虽然可能很荒诞，但我们俩似乎都是穿越到书里来了。”

“那我们现在怎么办？”现在的情景由不得God信与不信了。

“按照小说，现在就只剩下颁奖了，剩下的都是Phayo的戏份这就好办了。你不要慌，先把奖颁完，我们把时间线走完就可以了。”

God整理了下仪容，稳了稳心神，拿出模特走秀的架势颁完了奖。散场时，两人忙不迭地与大部队告别，生怕被人看出破绽。

而另一边……

随着Yo最后一个音符落下，导演大喊了一声，“cut！“ Yo被吓了一跳，然后反应过来自己穿越了……怎么会这样？连瞌睡都没打为什么会醒着穿越？

这时，God迅速走过来，附在他耳边说了一句，”Yo，我是P’Pha。“

啥？！！！！他这是和P’Pha一起穿越了？！！！！还在都清醒的时候？！！！！！

戏中

God和Bas去后台收拾了下Pha Yo的东西，准备开Pha的车回去睡觉好了。

“居然是真的？”God即使此刻在开着Pha的车也依然不敢相信这个太过离奇的事实。他环顾四周，真的没有摄像头也没有经纪人的痕迹。

Bas窝在副驾驶座还是忍不住一阵阵恐慌，过了今天，他们和Phayo的时间线再也对不上，万一这是他们最后一次穿越怎么办？万一他们没办法回到现实怎么办？但他不敢告诉God，穿越这种事他已然还需要一段时间消化，怕告诉他有穿越不回去的可能，God会精神崩溃。

路过便利店的时候，God把车子停了下来，问Bas，“饿不饿？要不要吃点东西？”

这都什么时候了，你还吃得下东西？Bas不敢置信的看着他，但还是乖乖跟着他进了便利店买了两个便当。

热好开吃的那一刻，Bas才意识到自己有多饿，两个人狼吞虎咽的吃完了两个便当，又买了点零食带回去当宵夜。

胃里有了东西，似乎血液都欢快的跑向了胃去消化食物，Bas觉得大脑晕晕的有点缺氧，脑子不再运转，一时竟也忘了害怕。

现实

Yo实在太佩服他的P’Pha了。发现自己穿越了还能这么淡定的应对！不过好在也是最后一个镜头，凌晨三点，所有人完事之后都变得疲惫不堪，约好日后再吃庆功宴，便散了场。God极力劝阻了Bas经纪人要带走Yo的行为，信誓旦旦说等会送他回去，他们俩还有事要谈。接过God经纪人递给自己的钥匙，Pha把Yo塞上车便逃之夭夭了。

“你知道Bas经纪人家的地址？”每次穿越来，Bas都是被借来送去的，他可是不记得路名和地址的。

“不知道。”Pha完全不当回事，“不是睡一觉就会穿越回去吗？等醒过来就是他们俩解释为什么没回家了。”

“吼吼吼，希望他们俩现在可以在已经是一对的设定中把话谈开，然后甜甜蜜蜜在一起！”Yo仍不忘自己穿越的使命，“这才不枉连P’Pha都跟着我穿越一趟啊。”

“不过，”Pha开始咬牙切齿起来，“他们俩把我的计划全打乱了。”

“什么计划？”Yo好奇的问。

“就……要送你的礼物啊。”Pha突然扭捏起来。

“啊……那个啊……”每次穿越过来都有好好看小说的Yo突然明白过来。他伸手握住Pha放在挂档上的手，与他十指交缠。“我有P’Pha在我身边就够了，不要任何礼物。”

Pha握紧Yo的手，礼物似乎变得都不那么重要了，重要的是Yo在他身边。

戏中

God Bas倒是熟门熟路的找到了Yo的宿舍。

“P’God，你要不要考虑去P’Pha的房间睡觉啊。”Bas看着这张实在不能算作大床的床说。

“不要吧，万一我们俩睡的时候没在一起，结果穿越的时候不能一起穿越回去怎么办？”

God的这个理论竟说得Bas无法反驳，两个人也没有换洗的衣服，只好节就着这么睡一晚了。

God似乎很快就进入了梦乡，呼吸变得缓慢而深长。Bas此刻被God的气息环绕，脑子里回马灯似的走过今天拍过的戏份，明明很累很困却就是睡不着。翻来覆去的，Bas索性翻身趴在一边偷看God的睡脸。其实明明看过很多次，但Bas觉得自己就是看不够，而且越看越帅。想起Yo曾吹Pha的睫毛，Bas忍不住也去吹了下God的长睫毛，God眼皮抖了抖，Bas吓了一跳，赶紧躺回去装睡。还好还好，God没醒。

Bas再次爬起来盯着God的脸看，从眉头游移到嘴唇，又从嘴唇游移到眉毛，来来回回，最终眼神还是固定在了God的嘴唇上，鬼使神差般的偷偷亲了God一下，然后迅速把头埋在了枕头里。

啊啊啊啊啊脸要爆炸了，为什么会做出这种举动啊，Bas也不是很能理解自己的行为。还好God没有醒，不然人生实在太尴尬了！这下是死活睡不着了，Bas索性穿好鞋准备去操场跑两圈冷静下了。

结果刚走到楼下，Bas就被楼外的月亮吸引了，今天似乎是满月，正是午夜时分，月亮高高挂在头顶，虽然没有路灯，地面却也清清楚楚。

”今晚的月色真美。”God声音冷不丁从背后响起来，Bas吓了一跳。

“P’God你没睡着？”Bas心虚的瞟他。

“睡着了。被你关门声音吵起来了。“

“对不起。“

“算了，你睡不着？陪你在这里溜达两圈？”

Bas默默点了点头，“电视剧结束了，现在心情还有点激动，睡不着。”

我也是，God回答道，拉起Bas的手往对面的操场走，“月色这么好，我们不要浪费了。”

两个人在操场上走了一圈又一圈，聊着各种感想，直到天明才回去睡觉。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写出他们俩陷入爱情的过程与纠结，但又觉得自己啰哩啰嗦的一个很矛盾的博主。
> 
> Phayo是Godbas爱情路上的助攻，Godbas却是人家爱情路上的绊脚石。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 既然是0404couple，那么就在这一章完结吧。
> 
> 4在中国这么不吉利的数字，因为你们让我开始盼望每个月的四号。
> 
> 你们总说谢谢饭爱你们。也请你们谢谢自己，谢谢自己的努力。
> 
> Sometimes, please thank yourself for your own great effort. The same to you all.

Bas觉得God在躲他。

29号早上两人醒过来的时候在海边的一座小旅馆，姿势略尴尬。但他们此刻都无暇顾及这尴尬了，因为两位经纪人都开始了电话轰炸。虽然戏结束了，但宣传期才刚刚开始，God缓了几天才对穿越有点真实的感觉，不停拉着Bas开小差聊那天晚上的事情。

两人之间似乎一切如常，但那天分别时God犹犹豫豫的一句话，又让Bas拿不准了。

“我们……是好兄弟吧……”

像是疑问句，又像是自问自答说服自己。

Bas心狂跳，怕他下一句就说出我知道你偷亲我了这句话，遂没敢搭腔，想听他接下来的话。但God接下来只是又看了他一会儿，转身走了。

事情开始变得不对劲起来。Bas看了自己接下来的行程，God先是“意外”地不能参与很多逐月的宣传，再是群里大家约见面一起玩的聊天，God也开始不搭腔。大家以为God又陷入了没睡醒的忧郁期也都没当回事，只有Bas自己每天的心情都像在坐过山车。

4号那天，God推特更新了莫名其妙的一句话，I feel it coming。Bas感到莫名其妙跑去给他留言问他什么意思。God回他是歌名，Bas试着约他去打羽毛球，God却又没有回应了。Bas看着那首英文歌的歌词，心情烦躁不堪，推特Ins都更新了个遍。

暗恋着你但是你应该没发觉藏着爱不敢说害怕你变了

我视力不太好看好几次只看到你

写完，有种跟God置气的快感，他赌God看不懂，God这个傻子。

那天路过书店，Bas看着书店God的立牌跟P’ Kim说要偷走，他家的Dr.Phana可不能总被别人看去了。Kim以为Bas在开玩笑还凑热闹的硬要Bas录了个Ins Story。他哪里知道Bas是真的想偷走，这样至少每天能看见他。

Bas对自己这种无聊的想法嗤之以鼻，能看见又怎么样呢？翻了个身，又看见了粉丝送给自己的两人的合照。这不也是每天能看到照片吗？又有什么用呢。Bas觉得自己的心里复杂极了，既盼着能见到他，又盼着不要见他。见到他时简直欣喜若狂，但与之对等的挫败感又让他不得不望而却步。自己从来不是他的谁，没资格在他心里占一亩三分地。他连做小三的资格都没有，God不喜欢男生，他的理智再三告诫，但这对自己的心一点一点陷进去毫无帮助。他也不敢把这种喜欢说出口，怕吓到God，连见面的机会都不给自己了，但即使没有说出口，现在似乎也没有好到哪里去。Bas苦笑了一声。算了，这样也挺好，不用小心翼翼生怕泄漏自己的满心欢喜，这样躺着任自己的心情恣意，起码不累。

Bas被自己每天在喜悦烦躁两极不停晃荡心情折磨的痛苦不堪索性回了趟清迈。吃晚饭的时候他开玩笑的跟妈妈说，妈妈我喜欢上男生了怎么办？妈妈吓了一跳，一时愣住了。Bas赶紧打个哈哈，我开玩笑的。结果妈妈特别严肃的说，你接拍这个电视剧的时候，我就有这种思想准备了，你喜欢男生妈妈不介意，妈妈只担心你未来的路不好走和那个人对你不好。Bas感动的扑上去跟妈妈撒娇，说着妈妈你真好。妈妈推开他，好了好了，这么大了还撒娇。说说喜欢上谁了？Bas沉默不语。“不会是God吧？”妈妈一语道破天机。

第二天，Bas乖乖跟着妈妈做了一天功德，他想求神不要让他再喜欢那个神了，但又舍不得那丝喜欢的欣喜，还是作了罢，作贱般的只求God不要不理他。

17号的活动，God又不见踪影，到了晚上偏偏又被自己看到在直播，Bas索性恶向胆边生跑去跟God抱怨自己寂寞了，罚他送自己帽子。他知道God最喜欢钱了，要害他破财。God说自己也很寂寞啊，可以给五顶有折扣的。自己的招数都被God以柔克刚挡回来了，Bas郁闷的无处排解，跑去也做起了直播。

不知道是不是Bas打破了僵局，19号拍摄Ep的时候俩人又一切如常，聊着别人不能理解的梗。第二天Bas觉得自己的心平静了一点，晚上心情很好的更新Story玩特效戴着眼罩逗饭，不知道是不是巧合，总之God被妹妹戴了一模一样的眼罩，Bas满心都是欢喜。他觉得自己跟CP饭没什么两样了。结果20号他兴冲冲健身完开直播，被饭问P’God在哪里时，他只能悻悻然的说P’God在自己家里呀。在家里撸猫，黑色的猫咪。说完自己心情又不好了。跑去换了置顶的推，现实生活不是小说，没有说暗恋的人会反过来喜欢我们。如果有的话，那也很好。

Yo此时此刻狂打喷嚏，Pha紧张的问他感冒了吗？Yo摇摇头，不知道为什么，就是突然觉得一股凉意。

如果Yo此时此刻能穿越的话，他就知道这阵凉意来自于Bas此时此刻冲破宇宙的对他的嫉妒了。

Bas此时此刻非常非常嫉妒Yo了。

但他还是要活在这个现实里，这里还有God。虽然知道我们没有可能。

Bas睡觉前哼着他今天的暗恋心情。

ก็ต่อให้ฉันเข้าใจว่าเธอไม่คิดจริงจัง  
就算让我明白了你不是认真的  
แต่อยู่ตรงนี้มันเกิดความหวัง ให้คิดไปไกล  
但是从现在开始已经给我希望 让我想得很遥远  
รู้ดีเธอมีเขา รู้ดีว่าเธอเหงา  
我知道你有他 我知道你很寂寞  
รู้ดีระหว่างเราเป็นไปไม่ได้  
我知道我们之间并没有可能

 

*********

God其实并没有在躲Bas。他在躲自己，Bas那天晚上偷偷亲自己的时候他不是没有感觉的。但他没敢质问Bas到底怎么回事，他害怕自己听到那个答案又怕自己听到那个答案高兴。这样他的罪过就大了，有太多人会被伤害到。首当其冲的就是Shirley，自己本来就没有时间陪她了，难道这下还要告诉她自己似乎喜欢上了别人，还是个男人？不不不，God告诉自己，他只是入戏太深罢了。可偏偏Shirley不这么想，打来的电话已经从抱怨没时间陪自己升级到开始质疑他是不是喜欢上了别人才没空陪自己。两个人每每吵完怒摔对方电话，God又会心软，跑去跟她道歉。归根结底都是自己给予她的不够。这种桥段从几天一次逐步升级到一天几次，God突然觉得自己累了，那天Shirley又要摔手机的时候，God叫住了她，“你还信任我吗？”Shirley还在气头上，“你还值得我信任吗？你自己问问你自己的心到底在谁那里？你自己信得过自己吗？”“既然你信不过我了，那我们分手吧。”那边沉默了一会儿，显然是Shireley没想到God竟然会提分手，她怎么闹都有底气就是吃定了God不会跟她分手，她只是女人正常的嫉妒心，为什么要被分手？“你混蛋！”Shirley尖叫起来。God头痛，“既然你没有信任我的基石了，也没有什么走下去的必要了。”“今天不是你甩了我是我甩了你！”还是摔了电话。God知道Shirley一向的骄傲，他也没有后悔自己的决定，他是总是顾虑很多的人，方方面面都要想到，他现在虽然难过但他知道自己没有做错。近两年的交往建立起的信任竟不足以支撑起两人度过短暂分离的三月，她既然在他这里时时刻刻都要寻求安全感，他不如放她走，让别人给她他不能给的。

God拿着被挂掉的电话发了很久的呆，眼泪还是没有止住。那天晚上God没睡着，翻来覆去的流泪，一边是两个人相处时快乐的时光，翻个身又是两个人不断争吵的场景，哪个God都觉得心痛。God觉得自己暂时没办法见Bas，他怕Bas看出自己的难过，怕他的关心，怕自己一时情迷意乱做出自己后悔的事情。

偏偏Bas要约自己去打羽毛球。他们之前说过要一起去来着。但现在不行，他没办法回应他的感情。

等两个星期之后的再见面，God觉得自己整理好了自己的心。他对Bas？不存在的，不可能的。他们只是关系很好的兄弟罢了，现在只不过是戏还在播，他们一时走不出来罢了。只是一份工作罢了，那么满足粉丝也是工作的一部分罢了。他一向努力工作敬岗爱业的，只是这份工作恰巧特别让自己高兴罢了。

但当Kim拿出那张透明的纸说有一对要接受安全吻惩罚的时候，他还是不自觉的挠了挠头，下意识地看向Bas，Bas早溜到他后边去了，不是拍戏时候的吻，他们俩同时想起了那个偷偷的亲吻。

*********

God的手环上他的肩的时候，Bas吓了一跳。到了晚上一起做饭，进击的God让Bas有点看不懂。隔天录节目的时候甚至一把把自己抱了起来。God从来没有在戏外展现和他的亲密，他这是怎么了？Bas想。但不管怎么说两个人似乎回到了最初相处的感觉，也没有在乎任何事情了。Bas鼓起勇气又邀请了God一遍去打羽毛球。God答应了。

“4号可以吗？”Bas有自己的私心，那天是他们认识五个月纪念，他想过的特别一点。

“可以的。”God点点头。

God觉得自己完了，他以为只要自己下定决心把Bas划为关系好的弟弟就可以了。Bas 约他去打羽毛球的时候他甚至是雀跃的，甚至问bas要不要一起吃晚饭。他甚至能感受到Bas的欢欣，连更了几条Ins，似乎是在跟饭分享自己的喜悦。他觉得自己做错了，他不该给Bas这种错觉。算了，既然话都已经说出口，就当履行之前的承诺吧，God安慰自己。

9号他推了好久的直播，作为代言人他推无可推的时候，看见Bas也穿了一身粉色过来的时候，他开始觉得恐慌。他有点想逃跑，但又忍不住想停留。Bas还是那样顽皮的跟他闹，看亲热戏的时候，缩手缩脚往他怀里躲，他自己却无处可躲，他想安稳自己的心，却每每见到Bas都觉得这颗心无处安放。那么，是不是只要不再见他就可以了。他去跟经纪人请假，希望Fm结束后能休息几天。经纪人姐姐翻了翻他的行程，说，正好有个杂志约你去巴厘岛拍照，不如你顺便也玩几天。God谢过了经纪人，一心一意等23号结束，既然烦乱的心面对Bas理不清楚，那就等不要见面的时候整理干净吧。偏偏接下来的两个星期，都是他与Bas的活动，除此之外，还要排练FM的节目，他对Bas避无可避。拍摄special ep的时候，Bas往自己腿上躺倒的瞬间，他不自觉的扯了扯衣服的下摆。

Bas被God忽冷忽热的奇怪态度弄得很糊涂。那天录完节目，意外碰到了几个认识的饭，见到他尖叫了起来，问他是来找P’God的吗？P’ God也在这吗？Bas惊讶道。和饭互动了一会后，犹豫再三，还是给God打了个电话。

“喂？”电话那头传来的是God慵懒的声音。

“你在睡觉吗？”Bas觉得有点好笑，但随即又想到，God睡觉有什么好惊讶的。

“嗯？”God似乎还沉浸在美梦中一时没反应过来电话这边的人是谁。他夹着被子翻了个身，懒懒的伸着腰。

“P’God我也在这边，要不要结束后一起去彩排？”Bas小心翼翼的问道。

God侧着身，把头埋到另一个枕头里，闷闷的说，“今天还是不去了吧，怕活动结束后太晚了。” 

“哦，好的。”Bas努力掩饰自己的低落，“苏苏呐，P’ ”

被拒绝了呢，不过这才是故事正确的走向吧。

到了21号录节目的时候，Bas又不这么想了，被主持人要求对视的时候，他望着God的眼睛努力从里面找寻答案，God也回望着他，Bas找不到那个答案就被主持人打断了。默契考验的时候，被问到猫还是狗，

“猫”“狗”

Bas猛地抬头看他，God只是尴尬的挠了挠脖子，不敢看他。

结果俩人答对乱七八糟毫无默契。

又或者应该说太有默契，把对方心里真正的答案说了出来。没想到又这样错过。

终于到了23号，从早上开始就是两个人的活动。人太多，God让Bas紧紧跟在他身后，分发食物的时候，God甚至把盘子塞会给工作人员大言不惭等说Bas会累到。采访的时候也一直圈着Bas好像怕他跑掉。Bas被他今天的热情高涨又弄得有点糊涂了。

God太紧张了，从开始的歌舞就开始紧张。这本就不是自己擅长的部分，甚至可以说是自己的软肋。但他一向是不服输的性子，做得不好的地方偏偏更要来做，只是努力练习的结果还是差强人意。

游戏的部分，传纸片时，虽然看着另外两对传纸片时不嫌事大的凑热闹，等到了自己，两个人开始围着盘子转悠，猜测下边盖着的到底是多小的纸片。God尴尬的挠了挠头，看着Bas。Bas揪下了盖子的提手，把那朵小花当奶嘴吸着玩，God嫌弃的看着他，这样好玩吗？好玩吗？God拿过那个塑料花在自己嘴上也比了一下，又还给他。Bas在肚子上擦了一下，又开始玩起来。等真正开始的时候，狮子座的好胜欲上来了，那天玩Pocky，God 也是这样，不停出击，Bas连连后躲，怕他真的吻到自己，让自己想起自己的偷吻，但还是忍不住配合God把Pocky咬到最短。God玩得不亦乐乎，只是没想到中途掉了纸片，进击的God不小心碰上了Bas的唇，软的。Bas也愣了一下，指了指自己的下唇，God传纸片的速度慢了下来。

被贴满纸条的Bas全身僵硬的站在那里，God嘴唇一次又一次的侵袭过来，Bas觉得全身痒痒的，被God的鼻息弄得痒痒的，太近了，Bas想。但是他不想跑。重演亲鼻尖戏份的时候，他甚至微微侧了头，避开鼻子给God一个适合亲吻的姿势。God一时有点意乱情迷，Bas偏过去的头又给了自己错误的信号，如果没有主持人喊停，他可能就要出事了。

两个人相互靠着看完了最后一集，那个拍摄的晚上太特别了，特别的像一场梦，现在梦该醒了，Bas对自己说，那就让自己在梦醒之前再沉沦一会儿。

终于到了最后的最后，大屏幕上开始播放这几个月的拍摄历程，然后是饭的应援。God紧张的心情此时突然轻松了下来，结束了，原来结束了。自己以为只要努力工作努力赚钱就好的时候，回过头来原来付出的努力是被这么多人看到的，原来自己是被这么多人爱着的。他觉得自己是那样的不足，总想做到最好，可这样不足的他原来也是会有这么多人爱着的。这几个月他过得太不容易，他不想认输。自己一直一直告诉Bas不要在意别人的看法原来不是自己不在乎只是不想让自己受伤害的防备罢了，这一刻，他的防备土崩瓦解，God泪流满面。

他觉得自己太幸福了，心理的防线全都决堤，哭到不能自已。

Bas在自己旁边哭得泣不成声，在握手会的时候都还在流泪，Kim拿纸巾给他擦眼泪。他也想。Bas停了一会儿，God自己又开始掉眼泪，Bas伸出手摸摸他的手安慰他。他怕Bas哭到脱水，假装喝了两口水，又默默把瓶子递给Bas。Bas接过去喝了两口又开始默默流眼泪。God看Kim不在，迅速给Bas擦了一下，又若无其事的转回去了，Bas哭累了默默把头靠了过来，God拍拍他头，以示安慰。

***********

昨天FM带给自己的震撼远超自己想象，God在飞机上一路都在刷图。他一直以为自己入戏太深，却没想到自己刚刚入戏，原来他是这样爱着他第一部主演的剧，这部剧带给自己的感动远非一份工作可以给予的了。God第一次觉得自己的渺小，开始反思自己还能做些什么。

起初God以为自己只是没从FM的感动中走出来，渐渐God发现不对劲了。他走到哪里眼前都是Bas的影子。他望着海想Bas如果也能看到这片海景就好了，他路过一个树屋想啊Bas看见肯定调皮的爬上爬下玩了，他去到一家酒吧就想起Bas满18岁生日的时候要自己领着他去喝酒庆祝自己成人，他看见夕阳就想Bas会不会也喜欢这眼前的美丽。他每分每刻不在思念Bas，本以为躲着他可以理清自己的心的，却发现心里全都是他，不在眼前也在心里。

God坐在沙滩上吹着海风想了很久，终于想明白了，为什么自己那么慢热的人第一次见到Bas就聊得那样投机，拉着他一起开了推特，他并不是擅长社交或者说主动社交的类型的。Bas的出现一开始就打破了自己的种种常规，只是他自己没发觉。God不想伤害shirley，不想让父母为难，怕Bas未来的路难走，唯独没考虑过自己的心情。结果搞得自己越来越难过，出不去了。

出不去，就出不去吧。God下了决心给父母打了个电话。他翻出几天没有刷新的Ins正好看到Bas更新了Ins。

“有谁想领养小猴子吗？”

God赶紧留言，“Dr. Phana”这么调皮的小猴子可是只有自己才管得了呢，他得住在自己这座森林里。

“不，不要医学生。”

不要Dr.Phana的话，那么就让P’ God来接手吧。

Bas又发了祝妈妈生日快乐的ins。God赶紧过去狗腿的祝妈妈生日快乐。Bas跟他说谢谢。于是他心情很好的发了一张FM的图。

You fill me as always

只要你在我身边，我就觉得心是满的。

28号，God憋不住开始发巴厘岛的照片，他想给Bas看他看过的美景，结果Bas没有理他。然后他又开始发自己的照片。Bas过来评论了一句P’Pha。他又逗他玩梗，结果小可爱溜掉了。

你溜不了多久了呢。

回去的路上God一边刷着ins一边点赞了两张cp图，吼吼吼他们俩真是配一脸，怎么不更靠近一点呢，God想。又跑去推上转发了明天的活动，他真的有点迫不及待见到Bas了。Bas今天的活动照剪短了头发，他想好好看看一个星期没见的Bas。

但他没想到见到的是一个蔫在沙发上的Bas。

怎么了这是？

没睡好头疼。今早晨六点才睡下，死活睡不着了。Bas扒开自己眼睛给他看里边的红血丝。

God很心疼，那你抓紧时间去里边的休息室闭会眼睛。

不要了，Bas坐起来，马上就要开始了。

God按住他，以一种不许反抗的气势说，乐队还在暖场，主持人也要调动一下气氛，我还有个采访，还得好一会才开始，你去里边睡一会。

Bas实在不舒服到了极点，接受了他的好意，去里边躺着了。

God接受完采访，去里间看Bas，Bas已经睡熟了。God在床边看了他一会儿，跑出去求乐队跟主持人再拖一会儿时间，他不忍心叫醒Bas。

 

 

 

整个见面会，比原定的时间迟了整整两个小时。

God一边想着Bas不舒服，就揽下了所有互动，另一方面也是终于见到Bas他有点兴奋。

Bas有点被God的兴奋吓到，加上生病反而有点呆呆的，只好顺着God的节奏走。他觉得God今天有点奇怪但又说不出来哪里奇怪，可能是自己生病了，连感觉都变得奇怪起来。

God跳上舞台的时候，Bas是被吓到了，赶紧去捉他的手。他知道God不擅长唱歌，基本不在人前开口，看来自己今天生病，God真是豁出去了。

Fan service 的时候，God悄悄问他，还能支撑的了吗？Bas点点头，跟着他走完了点名。

整场下来，God帮他挡篮球，当桌板，在自己胸口贴他的贴纸，God觉得自己退化成了十几岁的小女生，不知如何表达爱意，不知道这些委婉的恳求，他看懂了吗？

等到分别的时候，God拦住了Bas的经纪人说自己要送Bas回家。经纪人一脸，又来？上次就是这样然后第二天俩人都没有换衣服就来现场了。你们两个在一起没关系是不是应该通知下我啊。有什么事好替你们挡差啊！的表情。但最后还是什么也没说默默把Bas交给了他。

Bas还是头晕，谁领着他就跟着谁上了车。坐到副驾驶勉力发了条Ins 感谢今天来的饭。

God看他不舒服成这样还在发ins，有种想把他手机夺过来的冲动。

不舒服就不要发了。

不行，前几天就因为这样，饭吵架了。

你不要太在意别人的想法。

你能不能不要对我这么好。Bas生病，心理防线随免疫力一起下降，他没有精力再玩暗恋游戏了。我会想太多。

如果我也想很多呢。

Bas警觉的看着他。

我跟Shirley分手了。God没想到自己的第一句话竟是这个，赶紧挽尊

其实海选那天，你一撞就已经撞进我心里了，是我明白的太晚，害太多人受伤，你能不能再给我一次机会？

Bas只是捂着眼，不说话。

God等了良久，才发现Bas脸上似有水光。他轻轻把Bas捂着眼的那只手臂拽下来，Bas果然是红了眼的。

对不起对不起，God握住他手放在自己嘴边，不停说着道歉。

Bas觉得自己的盔甲被卸了一地再没力气抵抗。God拥他入怀的时候，终于哭出了声。

Bas不羡慕Yo了，原来现实有时也会像小说一样的，又或者说谁知道这是不是平行宇宙的投射呢？

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看完special ep熟肉的7000字爆肝，感谢我妻漱礼up主。Special ep太甜，差点写不进时间线里，只能一笔带过。God神经反射虽然长，但下定决心做了，就会非常有行动力。而且不想让God变脚踏两条船的渣男所以处理感情过渡也再让他反应慢一点。终于可以从入坑的时间点开始写起，算是自己比较熟悉的段落了，没有之前两章卡文卡的痛苦，前两章真的是连做梦都在想情节，以后真的不能一时冲动不写大纲就开文了，对不起坑底的小伙伴们。脑洞一时爽，填坑火葬场哈哈哈哈。有点担心这章自己完全按照时间来写，会不会写成了没意思的流水账日记体。8月2号录节目的糖应该会再写个番外的，现在在犹豫要不要看了节目再写可以填充的更丰满一些？但又觉得其实饭拍的糖已经够甜了。


	5. 番外（上）

那天晚上Bas在God怀里哭了很久，久到God以为他睡着了，把Bas稍稍从自己怀里拉出来一看，God发现，Bas真的睡着了……

告白的时候，被告白的对象睡着了，告白算成功还是失败？在线等，挺急的。

God好气又好笑，只能乖乖把Bas送回去，拜托Bas的经纪人帮自己锁车，一路抱着Bas放到了卧室里。

Bas的经纪人内心是崩溃的，心里畅想出了无数种可能。但这无数种可能都走向了一个结局，Bas这是被God办了？？？？

回到家，God整理粉丝送的礼物时看到了戴着猫耳的Bas的应援扇，撸不到那只猫咪，God强行把Munich从窝里薅出来，泄愤。然后就被Munich咬了。

God无奈的发了条推，为什么猫咪会咬人呢？

饭开始在底下狂推Bas的各种猫耳照，告诉他这只猫咪是不咬人的。

God更无奈了，他也知道那只猫咪不咬人，可是那只猫咪现在不理他，怎么办？

31号Bas醒来的时候面对的是经纪人忧心忡忡的脸。Bas一天下来无论是去做发型吃寿司，吃甜食玩小狗，经纪人总是莫名其妙的在他旁边时不时叹口气。

但Bas现在没空理会经纪人的心情了。因为他的Line一整天都在被God关怀的问候狂欢乱炸。Bas没回他，想让他也试试他之前跌宕起伏的心情，哼哼。

不过Bas还是更了INS放了张30号的照片，写了个OFF。饭都以为他在写衣服名，只有他自己知道，暗恋的心情终于可以OFF了。

God秒赞，Bas觉得God开了自己更新的推送提醒了，那你以为我也会开吗？偏不。Bas突然傲娇起来。

1号，一整天都没得到任何回应的God无聊在家狂刷SNS，美滋滋地点赞了几张俩人的CP照。我们俩真的是很配啊吼吼，真的是，你怎么不再靠近一点点呢。还有他亲吻篮球的照片，唉，他想亲那个Bas唉。

Bas给了他回复，虽然是INS留言，转过身来嘛。God心里说着，傻孩子，这是照片转不过来啊。INS上还是老老实实的回复他，先看看背影嘛。

Bas撒娇没成功，跑去更了INS。用中文写了你知道我在想谁吗？God果然又是秒赞。你看得懂吗？就赞。Bas翻了个白眼，念头还没落地，God的信息又进来了，我知道你在想我啊，那天我不在嘛。

Bas吓了一跳，God这不仅会读心术，还是千里读心术？难道真有了神之眼？Bas还是没回他。

但2号是避无可避了。

见到God的时候，Bas突然觉得有点害羞。两个人挑明了关系他反而不知道怎么跟God相处了。只是乖乖的靠在椅背上听God讲巴厘岛风景。

“今天怎么这么乖？还是不舒服吗？”

“其实我是Wayo。”Bas突然坐起来一脸正经的说。

God吓得脸都白了。

“哈哈哈哈哈。”Bas笑得前仰后合。

God这才放下心来。

“不过那天你为什么拿擦鼻涕的纸擦我脸！”

God的心又提上去了。

Bas几度欲言又止，还是把那个话题抛出来了，“对不起，害你和Shirley姐分手。”

God叹口气，我们吵太多都只是因为没时间陪她，不关你的事。

Bas摸摸他手臂以示安慰，P’是不是很难过。

“现在没事了，六月份刚分手的那几天比较难过。”

“什么？你六月份不理我是因为你分手难过？我还以为你发现……”

“发现什么？”God明知故问。

Bas扭过头不回他了。

还好节目开录了。

Bas不爱穿袜子，摇摇晃晃踩着高跟鞋，偏偏还要卖弄风情，God托着头在旁边看他，连他肉肉的脚趾都觉得可爱。God穿高跟鞋的时候，Bas在旁边要笑到地上去了。但很快就受到了God身高的蔑视，God比划着，Bas此刻只能到他胸口了，Bas笑不出来了。

到了眼罩梗，俩人十分幼稚的又玩上了。套上撞击球的时候，俩人继续幼稚的相互顶来顶去，根本没管进球这件事。办公室恋情真的挺耽误工作的，真的。

中途Bas惯例饿了，俩人分了只香蕉吃，经纪人又买来饮料，God一开始还靠着球休息，Bas十分霸气的搭在他身上。后来God十分幼稚的给Bas看自己饮料里边居然有真的玫瑰花碎片，Bas也十分神奇的凑过来看。总之都十分幼稚了。

玩大象鼻子的时候Bas转晕了摔倒，一脸虚弱的坐在地上望着God，主持人赶紧cue God来扶他。等到Bas抽积木输掉又一脸生无可恋往下坐的时候，God就已经不需要被cue十分主动并且要飞起来了过来扶Bas。学习能力非常的强。

俩人还被要求学猫咪，God先是和Bas一起学了一下，又看着Bas自己做了一遍，被Bas萌到不能自已。

录完节目，俩人去点名。Bas搭着God肩膀，跟在God身后穿过粉丝的包围。曾几何时，Bas想只要能一直跟在God身后就好了，现在的想法还是这样，但心境完全不同了。

俩人开心的互相录了INS，开心的接了各种礼物，CP饭的礼物就一人一份，单给自己的毛绒玩具太大，拿不了，给God。饭给God的礼物帮他传过去，反正最后也会到自己这里的，Bas想。

God从饭那儿收到了吹泡泡的，十分好玩的跑过去给Bas看。Bas作势就要上嘴吹，God一脸宠溺的赶紧拧开，示范他要这么吹。Bas急的上手，难道我长这么大不知道怎么吹泡泡吗？你知道你还直接上嘴吹？God给了他一个眼神让他自己体会。

Bas甚至试着跟God比腻歪的arm heart，以前这些明显的营业God是万万不会做的，但今天，Bas吃定God对他予取予求。果然God的手也伸了过来，还抬头调整着姿势，他要他们的心很完整。

因为God的车停在另一边，穿过去又太远，God带着经纪人索性先上了Bas的车，开到自己车旁边。Bas还在从窗户里探头跟饭挥手告别，没注意车已经开动了，一个重心不稳往后摔去。

牢牢地摔倒在了God大腿上。经纪人迅速把窗户关上了。

Bas这才发现，因为多了God和他的经纪人，已经没有自己的座位了。他似乎除了God的大腿没有别的选项了。Bas略尴尬，但好歹也就一分钟的路程，算了，忍了。Bas下半身坐在God大腿上，上半身靠在前排的座椅上，尽量避免跟God有不必要的肉体接触。

偏偏God不这么想，他栖身上来，在Bas耳边轻声说，晚上一起吃饭。

Bas猛地回头瞪他，我晚上还有工作。

那就等你工作完，今天我不会让你跑了。

Bas环顾四周，幸好周围人对此习以为常，都在低头玩手机根本没人注意到。但Bas还是觉得窘迫，没敢答应他。

不答应我就在这里亲你了。God开始正大光明的耍流氓。Bas骂他，你疯了吗？周围都是饭，经纪人也在。那没有人就可以了？God调戏他，要没今晚跟我一起吃饭，要么现在让我亲一下。

狮子座的权威完全不容置疑。

Bas只好点了点头。

面包车开到God车旁边，Bas迫不及待把God推出了车，虽然他手里还拿着饭送自己的毛绒玩具……

但心里还是乐开了花。

甚至晚上直播的时候连两颗钻石哦，一颗是我，一颗是P’ God这种话都说出来了。

God带他去吃了涮肉。一边吃饭Bas一边感叹，“原来我们俩也像Phayo一样互相暗恋了这么久是吗？我们还整天笑P’Pha是傻子，戴了眼镜就认不出来了……原来我们也是傻子。”笑了一会儿，Bas又说道，“不过还是要谢谢他们，不然我们都没有勇气面对我们的心了。”

再后来，两人窝一起看剧的时候，Bas还特别兴奋的God指出来，就是这里就是这里，我这里真睡着了然后穿越了。我说呢，你怎么那天演的那么差，隔天还重来一次。God答他。

Pha Yo同时开始狂打喷嚏，怎么回事，门关的好好的呀？怎么突然感觉有风？P’Pha递纸巾给Yo自己也抽了一张。

都过去俩月了不知道他们俩有没有在一起。Yo突然说到。

P’Pha安慰他，既然神安排了不同的镜像让我们在每个时空相遇，那么结局肯定都是一样的。神在那个宇宙把自己的名字都给了他，那么想必是对他格外偏爱的。

不过Yo既然还有精力担心别人，不如我们……

Yo一脚踹了过去。

God Bas吃完饭都不想回家，已是深夜，仗着没人，两个人正大光明沿着河边牵手散步。

今晚的月色也很美啊。Bas突然说。

God有点感动，Bas果然懂他每一点婉转的小心思。

他突然拉Bas入怀，跟他说，我跟爸爸妈妈说过了，我跟你在一起。

Bas僵直了身体，问他，他们怎么说？

他们没有反对也没有支持，但他们知道他们没办法左右我的决定，就随我去了。不过我妹妹是支持我的。

Bas听到这句答案才放下心来，也环抱回去，抬起头跟God说，我也跟我妈妈说了，她说她会支持我的。

你妈妈真好，God低头正好跟Bas眼神对上。

不同于剧中的无数次对视，这次他们终于可以以God Bas的身份看着彼此。God眼神不停在Bas脸上流连，最后定格在Bas嘴上。Bas微微侧过头看他。正是适合接吻的姿势。

今天晚上月色真美。

God轻声说，低下头，在月下与Bas接吻。


	6. 番外（下）

3号晚上，Bas在ins上祝他生日快乐，God回他，谢谢你啊，臭弟弟。Bas等他回复点了赞，退了出来，紧接着God的line就到了。

明天晚上一起吃饭？

不用跟爸妈一起吃吗？

今天吃过了，但明天会有饭的生日会，会做一整天呢。

我明晚也有跟P'Cop直播呢，不能一起了哦。

可我想跟你一起过生日，十分钟也好。我结束后去找你？

Bas看着手机屏幕，嘴角不自然的上扬，开心的在床上来回滚了两圈才回复了一句，好。

高冷，淡定，矜持，优雅，非常好。Bas对自己高度评价。

发完扔了手机，跑下楼去骚扰经纪人，求他明天陪自己逛街去，他要给God买生日礼物。God没从Bali岛回来的时候，他只顾着烦躁忧郁，根本没想过这茬，只能临时抱佛脚了。

第二天顺利买到的Bas偷偷拍了LV的盒子到ins story他知道God 现在肯定看不到，但又抑制不住这满心欢喜，他太快乐了，希望全天底下的人都能感受到这份快乐，不能明说，只能这样来泄露自己的小心思啦。

和P'Cop直播前，他把手机拜托给经纪人，说如果自己做直播的时候God打电话进来的话一定要接，并且去直播间示意自己一下。直播的时候，有饭让他跟God说生日快乐。他嘻嘻哈哈的说着Happy Birth happybirth旁边的酒窝还飙了句美声，Bas兴奋的附和了一下，我可是说过生日快乐了！你看见了吗？

Bas正热情高涨的做着各种各样的小饼干，完全没注意到经纪人在门口招手，还是copter跑过去问怎么回事，Bas才反应过来，急急忙忙说了bye bye，画完最后一笔，把今天的战利品收拢了一个箱子带走了。

还好没过12点！还是God生日！Bas抱着一堆东西三步并作两步往楼下冲。

God的车已经在等着了，Bas一阵旋风似的窜上车，兴奋的把整箱饼干塞给God,P'看我做的！是不是很好看！God打亮车前灯，看着那一箱歪歪扭扭的乱七八糟花样的饼干笑开了花。

送我的？God问。

对呀对呀，你看这个就是我照着你脸画的。

God勉强辨认了半天，这是个人脸？

哦咦，Bas给了他一个鄙视的眼神，还是学艺术的，这是印象派！P'在我心中就是花呀。

God对这个解释非常满意，又拿出画了篮球的一片，那这就是你啦？

是呀是呀，Bas点点头，又拿出写了自己名字的一片，都是你的。

God笑着点头，对，都是我的。

还没意识到自己把自己卖了的Bas还拿出了今天买给God的礼物。是LV的钱夹，打开来，里面装满了钱。

God内心憋笑憋疯了。他的小傻子实实在在亲身实践了什么叫做被人卖了还帮人数钱。

"P'的愿望不是赚很多钱，26岁退休吗？这算帮你实现一点点愿望吧～"

God感动的接过Bas手里的钱包，顺手握住Bas的手不放了。"可我不想26岁退休了，我想和你一起在娱乐圈走下去，至少我们彼此能互相关照。"

Bas这才发现God眼圈红红的，"P'哭过了？"

God不好意思挠挠头，他们给我唱歌，我一时又没忍住…………

那P'接下来不要哭哦。Bas不知道从哪儿又拿出一个小蛋糕来，上边插了22的数字，Bas点燃它熄了顶灯，说, P今天许了很多次愿吧，那就再许一次好了，神灵今天一直听到重复的愿望说不定就想这人的愿望竟然如此强烈，那就帮他实现了吧。

Bas捧着蛋糕笑盈盈的望着他。

God盯了一会儿这张被烛光照亮的笑脸，将它刻进脑海里开始许愿。

今天他吹了好多次蜡烛，许了好多次愿，但愿望始终只有一个。

在他22岁生日即将结束的这刻，他向创造了自己并把名字分享给了自己的那位祈求，

 

 

神呐，让我和眼前的这个人一直一直一直在一起吧，不要让我们分开。


End file.
